The Tradition of The Tree
by Fairy-Nuff
Summary: An Old tradition comes back to Pixie Hollow,caused by true love. Its purpose to bring those in love together. Terrence is in love with Tink. Tink is In love with Terrence but doesn't seem to know it. With part of the legend missing what will become of the Amore-Fare tree? (Fluff piece) Please Review. More to come. :)
1. Chapter 1

**A New Old Tradition**

Tinkerbell was fixing a kettle for Dulcie when she heard the news.

"Tink, Tinkerbell? Open up Dewdrop!"

"Sil, its open just come in" Tink said laughingly.

"Did you hear? Queen Clarion wants all the faries to come to the pixie dust tree, when the sun sets! I wonder why? Oh I hope it's good news, I can't stand bad news" Said Silvermist so fast it was kind of all running together.

Tink had heard, everyone had heard for Viola came to each and every one of them telling them to come at sunset – not even pausing enough for questions. Tink wondered if Terence knew what was going on, he did live in the Pixie Dust tree…

Whilst Tink was contemplating this Silvermist was still babbling, when suddenly she said "-Maybe we should ask Terence?" On hearing this Tink blushed, for she had just thought the same.

"Yeah, sure, of course- what a good idea. I have just finished his spoon" she said pointing to a spoon in the corner of the room. Tink cringed as she said that, she had finished the spoon almost as soon as she got it putting it above all her work (even Ree's silver comb!).

"Ok, Grab that spoon and lets go!" Sil said grabbing Tinks wrist and pulling her to the door, Tink quickly grabbed the spoon with her free hand and followed.

They had just left Tinkers nook when they ran into Fawn.

"Fly with you Tink, Fly with you Sil"

"Fly with you fawn!" they chanted back.

"Do you know what's going on? Everyone is in a buzz about it! So I went to see Terence…" Tink visibly Drooped on hearing this, _now I can't go see him, _she thought then caught sight of the spoon in her hand and smiled.

"So he said, all cryptic like, _Ree is bringing an old tradition back, _I have no idea what he meant – I mean we haven't lost any traditions have we?"

"I can't think of any, what about you Tink?" Hearing her name knocked her out of her world and into the real one.

"Huh, no can't think of any, you Fawn?" Silvermist and Fawn exchanged glances then burst out laughing, causing Tink to turn to her usual shade of Red.

"What's so funny?" They burst into more laughs. "fine I am leaving any way!"

"Say hi to Terence" Tink turned round quickly, startled.

"How did you know I—?" They both pointed to the spoon she was waving around, clutching onto like her life depended on it.

Tinkerbell had cooled down by the time she got to the Pixie dust tree, She was composing herself before going to find Terence when she felt some one grab her by the waist and push her down wards. At first she screamed, the realising it was Terence she started to Laugh.

"Where you been Tink? I have been waiting on that spoon since yesterday morning." He tried to act serious but his eyes were sparkling with laughter.

"You do know you are not my only customer, right?" She teased.

"Yeah But I am the smartest…" _Yes You are _"…The handsomest…" _Definitely _"and I am your best friend" _My best FRIEND!_ With this he grabbed the spoon from her hand, his fingers touched her grip and she dropped the spoon.

"Tink I can't wait until Sunset! I just know you are…" He stopped, almost revealing too much (about what was going to happen and his feelings).

"I am going to what Terence"

"…"

"I am going to what?" She was starting to get nervous he was staring directly at her, not blinking, _Have I got twigs in my hair again? _He could see she was getting jittery.

"You're going to love it" He said it so surely she knew she would, even if it was only to please him.

"Tink, do you want to go with me? To the meeting?" Before he even finished speaking Tink blurted "Yes!" and flew out quickly before she Turned red.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Sunset Speech**

When Sunset came, The sound of a hundred voices floated through the air, "Who?" "What?" "Why?" "Surely not!"

Tink and Terence found a space between the Garden Talents and the Light Talents, between who was created a romantic atmosphere. They sat down, talking animatedly about nothing in particular, they were just starting to talk about Fairy Gary's new Kilt, when Queen Clarion appeared in a shower of pixie dust. Clapping her hands together she silenced her subjects with a smile.

"Faries, Sparrow-men! Thank you for coming here tonight, I have brought you here for a very special reason." She brought out what appeared to be a seed, a hear shape seed. "This is an Amore-fare seed. They only come about when the Pixie Dust Tree senses Love." As she mentioned love many fairies started to whisper. "Many centuries ago, we would find these seeds each and every year – when love existed, after its supposed extinction it appears that Love is growing among us." She smiled. "It takes pure love for this seed to appear. This seed is to be planted in Spring-time square, and from it a tree will grow. Once this tree has grown legend says that each and every Fairy and Sparrow-man are to place their name upon a leaf."

A courageous Water Fairy asked "Then what Queen Clarion?"

"We do not know, for the rest of the scroll has been neglected over the years and is now nothing but mere parchment, we must wait and see – little one."

Terence had been listening so hard that it made Tinkerbell's hairs stand up on her neck. She thought it was exciting but not as much as Terence. You see, the main difference between Terence and Tink is that Terence knows he loves Tink, but, Tink doesn't realise she loves Terence. Terence hoped for Tink to love him back, but Tink only knows she feels different with him then with other Sparrow-men.

"What are you thinking about Terence?" Tink asked gently, hoping he was thinking of her (and not really knowing why).

His mouth formed a silent "you" but Tink didn't see this as Rosetta grabbed her arm.

"Tink, who do you think brought the seed about?" She asked not really seeking an answer, everyone who knew Tink or Terence already thought it was them that did it, but hoping to find signs that she was right.

"Bobble and Iridessa?" Tink said laughing

"Hey I heard that!" Iridessa shouted from her left, "And anyway I think I know who the couple is" she said glancing at Terence who was looking longingly at Tink.

"Who?" Tink asked, her glance at Terence had followed Dessa's and Tink was worried.

Iridessa thought on her feet. "Fairy Mary and Fairy Gary!" causing everyone who had heard to Laugh, even Fairy Gary bellowed from his seat above them.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Back at his house, Terence was thinking about Tinkerbell and the tradition.

_I wonder who is in love, what does it feel like to have the person you love feel the same way? _

When he heard a knock on the door, "Terence are you there?" – he knew that voice, it could make him smile and bring light to the darkness, Tink.

"Yeah Tink come on in" he said whilst trying to tidy up a bit, if Tink saw the mess she would know something was on his mind (Terence was a very tidy sparrow-man) and ask what it was, he can't bear to lie to Tink

She burst in and flew straight into Terence as he was turning around, they landed in a heap on the floor sending pixie dust everywhere.

"Oh Terence I am so sorry" Her eyes darting to the mess around them "Oh no I made a mess of your house" she started to cry.

"Don't worry Tink, it isn't that bad" he said laughing, then he realised she was sat on his chest. "But if you want to make it better you could get off me?"

Her eyes widened as she realised, then she turned a pretty shade of crimson, before stumbling on to her feet. Terence felt a little bit of him become empty as she stood up, but at least now he could breathe.

"So what do you want to know?"

"Huh?" Tink asked looking lost in thought.

"Well you came through that door faster than Vidia could, why?"

"Oh yes well I, erm um, wanted to know what-you-were-thinking-about-at-sunset?" She said in such a rush she had to sit down.

But now it was Terence's turn to go red, which isn't as usual as Tink who went from white to Red with almost every emotion. Tink thought he was thinking about another fairy, she was fighting back the tears _BUT WHY?_

"Tink I was thinking about…" he racked his brains for a plausible excuse, but couldn't find one "…I was thinking about you, Tink" By this point Tink had a huge grin on her face, she looked so happy, but, she was backing out of the door.

"Tink?" Terence just stood there replaying what he had done. He couldn't believe it and neither could she…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Authors Note.**

**This is my first story so I will try and update it often. **

**I do not own any of the fore mentioned characters, they belong to Disney!**

**Please comment, any criticism welcome!**

**Thank you so much for reading my story so far **


	3. Chapter 3

**Rosetta's News**

It has been two days since Tink last spoke to Terence, he was still confused and she was still smiling – she even carried on smiling when Fairy Mary was telling her off once again for the infamous Stink Bug incident. Terence was worried and stumbling through his work, trying to figure out what he needed to do to talk to Tink again. On the other hand, Tinkerbell was doing her best work, too happy and nervous to stop and go see Terence – something told her not to go yet.

Tinkerbell was whistling whilst she worked something that was out of place and Rosetta noticed at once. She was flying through Tinkers Nook when she overheard the whistling, thinking Terence was visiting Tinkerbell (as he often did) and helping tidy up her work space, she went up to the door and was surprised to find Tink alone.

"Fly with you Tink!" Rosetta called brightly.

"Oh, Hiya Rosetta" Tink said, she was drawn out of her thoughts about… I think you can guess.

"Did ya hear Tink?" she didn't even wait for Tinkerbell to respond, "I am the Garden Fairy in charge of the Amore-fare seed! Can you believe it, sweet pea, Ree asked for me especially!"

"That's great Rose, anything exciting happen yet?" Tink said generally interested, all faries were interested in the mysterious seed – all had theories of who brought it about, most of them about the same blonde-haired blue-eyed couple.

"Well, me, Sil and Dessa have been keeping it healthy, but, so far it's only a little sapling – more daisy than tree if you ask me – but the weirdest thing is that…" she gestured to Tinkerbell to come closer, then she whispered "…it glows!"

Tink didn't understand, "It glows?" she asked, and Rosetta immediately hushed her.

"It only glows if you are a fairy! No sparrow man has seen it glow, but they all claim that it sings at night – and honestly darling I have had a night shift there, been able to write by the light, but, you could have heard a pin drop."

"That's…different" Tink concluded, _A flower that is different for faries and sparrow-men! Why would it be?"_

"The weirdest part is that it, apparently, keeps singing _I seek the fairies of opposites, inside not out, for they are true love, _but honestly the boys could just be pulling my wings"

"Who do we know who are opposites, inside not out, what does that mean anyway?"

"Oh Sweet pea, I think it means that their personalities are different, but level each other out you know like…um, err…what do the clumsies say?" Rosetta was tapping her foot and her head at the same time, her typical thinking position, "OPPOSITES ATTRACT!" she almost shouted, then formed a silent 'oh' with her mouth. Causing Tink to giggle.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After Rosetta's visit, Tink found herself wondering _Are me and Terence opposites? I know he is calm and I am 'hot headed', he finds near death experiences fun and I find them scary – Does that make us opposites? _She was thinking this through when someone came to the door, she didn't look up, she just continued her thoughts…

"Are me and Terence Opposites?" she asked whoever was in the door frame.

"Well…ah…um…" She knew that voice, and sure enough there he was in the doorway looking a bit bashful at her question. Terence had finally made up the courage to come and see Tink, he had a whole discussion planned out in his head and then she broke the script before he even started it. "I guess we are Kind of different Tink, why do you ask?"

"Sorry Terence…I was just thinking allowed?"

"Is that a question or an answer" Terence teased, trying to lighten the mood.

"Both?" Tink said making unsure gestures, which lead them to laughing so much they doubled in half. "I was just thinking about something Rosetta told me." She seemed to go back into her thoughts, only to be pulled out again.

"What did she say?" his curiosity was getting the better of me.

"Just something about the seed, you know '_Amore-Fare' _she told me it was singing to sparrow-men and being used as a light for Fairies. Apparently some of the lyrics were about opposites, can't remember what exactly, though…" She was lying, she remembered the lyrics perfectly, and Terence could tell – Tinkerbell had turned red and was refusing to meet his eyes.

_Tink is lying, but why, must be something embarrassing? What if it's something about me? And what in the world do 'opposites' have to do with anything? _Terence's mind went into overload with all these questions and theories, but they all came to one conclusion; _I have to hear that flower!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Authors note**

**Hiya guys, I have loads of ideas ready to be written down so I will keep it short and sweet.**

**Thans to all who have written replies and have started to follow me! Please keep it up!**

**I love that you all seem to like my story so far (despite its mushy-ness!)**

**Please comment! (criticism welcome!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Late Night Song**

Terence left his house at midnight, his head still wrapped around his earlier conversation with Tink – if it hadn't been he may have noticed the faries looking at him strangely. As he flew past Fawn (who was trying to put some rather excited squirrels to sleep) she said "Fly with you Terence" to which he didn't reply, he barely knew she was there, he left her puzzling about why he was out late, Terence liked to rise and fall with the sun, barely anything could keep him awake when he wanted to sleep…it was all very curious – and if Fawn didn't have a job to do she would have followed him, and probably found out something that would have confirmed everyone's suspicions.

Terence was still deep in thought when he reached Spring Time Square, if it hadn't been for a wood pecker he probably would have carried on flying straight to the little seedling. He paused at the tapping noise above him, then looked ahead ready to proceed…when he saw a lone figure bending over the seedling, barely a silhouette in the moonlight. He landed and hid behind a blossoming bush, not wanting the fairy to see his glow, then took a step forward as a cloud released the full moon down upon the figure. He could make out a green dress and a pair of blue eyes that whipped around when he stepped on a twig (luckily he was well hidden), _What's Tinkerbell doing here?_

"Amore-fare, please sing me your song, I know you only sing it to Sparrow-men but I really need to hear it, please…" Tinkerbell kept on pleading to the plant, it seemed that all the stars were watching her and trying to figure out what she was doing.

_She wants to hear the song? Why would she want to hear its song? _His mind wandered to what Tink had said earlier and his hopes got the better of him _Could Tink possibly like me?_ He was so deep in thought, he just registered the fact he was leaving his hiding place and moving towards Tink, when he felt a glow spread over him. He was out in the open, surrounded by moonlight – he froze before quickly crouching behind an abnormally large dandelion _Tinkerbell arrived as a dandelion clock,_ Terence smiled to himself.

He stopped smiling when he heard a small voice, at first he thought Tink had found him – the voice was so similar to Tinkerbell's but it was singing, he can't ever remember hearing Tinkerbell sing (she always proclaimed she couldn't sing and flew off before someone could coax her voice out). "I seek the fairies of opposites, inside not out, for they are true love, they need to be set free, a pair of innocent doves." He wanted to listen to the song, let it wash over him and carry him away; but he was caught off guard. _Tinkerbell is crying…why is she crying?...WAIT can't she hear the song? _His heart was breaking with each and everyone of her tears.

"I seek the fairies of opposites, inside not out, for they are true love, they need to be set free, a pair of innocent doves." Tinkerbell lifted her head and stared at the sapling _it's letting me hear! _She rejoiced. From where Terence was he could see she had stopped drooping, he was so glad he almost stopped singing.

Tinkerbell had never heard Terence sing, she always left before any singing could take place, this gave Terence and advantage – Tink would simply think the sapling was singing, as long as she didn't realise it was actually coming from the large dandelion behind her.

"Oh thank you so much! " She looked ready to hug the little plant. She was quiet for a moment; _Why does it sound like Terence? _She could make out his accent above the words, she knew that voice anywhere – this was when Tinkerbell realised that the voice was coming from behind her, not the little plant.

She decided to take a chance, so she whispered "I didn't know you could sing, Terence"

Terence froze, his heart skipping a beat at the thought he was found, if he hadn't frozen he would have probably gotten away with it – but as his heart skipped a beat so did his voice, he faltered. This was all Tinkerbell needed to confirm he was there singing her the song she longed to hear, she whipped around and flew towards the Dandelion before you could say _Destiny. _

"Oh Terence Thank you!" she said sweeping him into a big hug, the one she had almost given the plant.

Terence was a bit flustered by the hug; he thought she would be angry with him. He could have been giving her false words, try to convince her that they were made for each other. But Tinkerbell knew he would never do that.

"I wanted to hear that song so badly" she paused "how long have you been there?" she asked her eyes full of horror, _Please don't let him have been here to hear my confession, oh please, _Tink begged.

Terence felt a little unnerved by how scared she was, "It's Ok, I was only here for…" How long had he been there, it felt like hours but it could have been minutes. She saw him falter and assumed the worst.

"I was only trying to hear the song" she saw the confusion in his eyes.

"I know Tink, I heard you talking to the seedling" he was trying to comfort her, not very successfully.

"That's all you heard though right?" She was nodding her head furiously and turning red, a look of pleading in her eyes. Terence released his curiosity, and nodded. Tinkerbell visibly relaxed.

She was so happy she hugged Terence again, looking up at him. They were so close; _Oh I really want to kiss her,_ Terence thought – He also thought he caught a glimpse of longing in her eyes as she looked into his, but he forgot all of this when it was replaced with her usual gleam. _Ever heard of Curiosity Killed the Cat Tink? _He was smiling at her.

"Terence Why are you here?" She felt him tense slightly, then blush and look away from her – but still they never separated.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Authors Note**

**So what do you think so far?**

**I have got a little bit of a twist up my sleeve (well I think it's a twist)**

**Please review, follow etc**

**Any criticism welcome! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A sprouting story**

Every bone in his body told him to fly away, come up with an excuse later – but he knew it would be no use, over the last few weeks his ability to lie convincingly to Tink had dwindled. But she felt so right here in his arms, _how long had they been stood there?_ _Why hadn't they separated?_ He settled on the truth, well the basic truth. He met her eyes and gently pushed her away – he saw something flash in her eyes as they separated _Hurt? Disappointment? Confusion? _

"I came to hear the song, Tink" He broke their eye contact for a moment "I needed to know why you asked if we were opposites." _He said needed! Not wanted! _Hope spread across Tinkerbell's face.

"Why Terence?" Tinkerbell asked before her mind drew up disappointing conclusions.

"Well Tink, I…um…I…really li-" He never finished his sentence, as he was finally about to tell Tink about his feelings, a huge gust of wind blew them over to the sapling (whether this was Vidia watching from above, or the stars getting bored of conversations, we will never know ). The wind blew them up and down, spun them round, pushed them left and right; until Terence grabbed hold of Tinkerbell and it threw them to the foot of the sapling. As they crashed, Terence landed slouched onto the surprisingly strong plant, but Tink (still grasped by Terence) landed on top of him, for a moment the breeze ended; but then it picked up in a direct arrow and threw their heads together. And there at the base of the Amore-Fare; Terence and Tink had their first Kiss, it wasn't passionate or gentle or anything really…except amazing. The kiss was brought on by nature, and I guess it sparked nature too – as Tink and Terence parted looking confused, bewildered, dumb-founded and both trying to figure out what had just happened; something amazing happened. The sapling Terence was slumped against, started growing and changing, the little plant was growing into a huge tree, _So that's what kiss feels like? _Was Tinks thought before she saw the tree. Terence saw Tinks eyes widen, first at him and then grow wider at whatever was above his head. He twisted to see what she was looking at (she was still on his lap, _We really need to stop landing like this!_), then he saw he had landed against a big tree with pink leaves, all different shapes and what seemed to be apples growing from the branches.

"Tinkerbell is that the…" she just nodded in wonder.

"But it was barely knee height, and…" _How long have we been here?...How long did we kiss for?...How did this happen? _He decided to face Tink with only one of the questions above. "How did all this happen?"

But he wasn't sure Tink heard him, she got up off his lap and started circling the tree. She picked one of the apples, only to see it replaced by a huge daisy, _"More Daisy than Tree" that's what Rose said wasn't it? _Tink smiled to herself. She tried to bite the fruit but couldn't, something wouldn't let her teeth touch the skin – she pulled out a small knife and cut it open and inside was one word "Love", she was pondering this when she felt Terence fly up behind her.

He repeated his question "How did this all happen?" he asked her, she turned to see his face full of confusion; she simply showed him the apple then flew up to the top of the tree. Whatever cryptic message Tink had given Terence, he seemed to understand it and simply followed her to the tree top. He found her with the expression she usually reserves for when she is tinkering with Lost things, it was the one of happy entertainment.

"Look" she said pointing downwards, If Terence hadn't loved Tink he probably wouldn't have looked so intently at what she was pointing to, and he would have missed it. He would have missed the small light, barely visible between the leaves. They both flew down towards the light, Tinkerbell recognised it first and sped up, leaving Terence trailing after her.

"Rosetta what are you doing here?" The light was in fact Rosetta sat on a branch gushing over the amazing tree.

"I am in charge of the tree, Sweet pea. I was just taking my night shift, like usual, when you appeared."

"I thought I was alone" Tink said looking a bit shocked, passing glances between Rosetta and Terence.

"I saw you coming and decided to hide in that tree over there" She gestured somewhere to her left and the carried on, "Once I figured out why you were here Tink, it was just the sweetest thing – especially when you were telling the little sproutling all about how you l-" Rosetta didn't finish her sentence because out of nowhere Tinkerbell tackled Rose, knocking the breath out of her and covering her mouth at the same time. Tink was red again, shooting meaningful glances at Rosetta, who in turn nodded her head – Tinkerbell carefully stood up and flew over to Terence, acting like nothing had happened.

"You OK Tink?" asked Terence, he was a bit shocked by her sudden outburst, but, Rosetta's reaction had almost been like she was giggling _It was like she had expected it! _

"Flitterific" She replied, her grin stretching from ear to ear, it may have been just a little bit too big – but Terence decided to let it slide.

"Anyway darlings, thank you so much" Rosetta said beaming, _I knew it was them! Wait till I tell Iridessa!_

Terence turned to Tink, both shared a questioning glance, but it was Terence who spoke up first; "Why are you Thanking us?"

"Well sweet pea, Queen clarion only told you part of the story about the seed – you see when I was appointed to be the Garden fairy in charge of the seed, I got told what little we did know – The seed will grow like any other tree would unless…" she finished dramatically, Rosetta always did that with gossip to make it sound even juicier then it actually was.

"Unless what?" Tink asked impatiently, she always hated gossip and she was beginning to worry about what Rosetta may have seen (Rosetta was a 'judge a book by a cover' sort of person and she might draw up a strange conclusion about what had unfolded).

Rosetta seemed to grow giddy, almost jumping around – this was a bad sign – "unless, the couple _in love_ show their feelings to one another before it's done growing!" She actually twirled and spread out her arms to them, she seemed over the moon at her discovery.

"_IN LOVE?" _both Terence and Tink said at the same time, Rosetta simply nodded.

"But we didn't admit our feelings, did we?" asked Terence as he Turned to Tink who had turned a deep beetroot. She wouldn't meet his eyes, she was replaying through her head what she had told the plant _"I only just realised, but please let me hear the song, I think I love him, please let me hear the song – I need to know…", _for some reason the sight of Tink like this made his heart swell.

"Not in words, maybe, but if my eyes didn't deceive me – weren't you two just kissing?" Rosetta's eyes gleamed, she knew she had them there. She was even further convinced as both their faces flushed and took on a dreamy expression – they were both stuck in their little world, a small smile danced on Tinkerbell's lips_, _Terence ran a hand through his hair. _He actually kissed me! I didn't just dream that? _Tinkerbell's heart fluttered, before reality hit her. She looked down at her feet, and then brought her head up to face Rosetta's.

"That was just, just the wind" her voice cracked slightly, Terence plummeted down to earth, _just the wind? _

Rosetta wasn't going to give up that easily, anyone with eyes could see the sparks between these two, "The wind, huh? Nature always had a strange way of weaving its self into Destiny" she put a lot of emphasis on the Destiny, before she flew off to the other side of the tree (giving them enough privacy, without having to miss anything).

_Destiny? _She looked up to See Terence gazing at her, she saw something new in his eyes, he wasn't guarding his feelings any more. _Hear that, Tink? _He thought _Destiny._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Authors note**

**What do you think? Please review!**

**Thank you so much **

**(P.S. I am not really sure if this story is done yet though…)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rosetta's Tale**

She probably stood hidden just out of view for hours, hoping to catch a glimpse of something. Rosetta felt herself grow tired, bored of waiting. She had expected heart felt confessions, something along the lines of "_I first knew I loved you when…" _or at least a repeat of Tinks earlier speech – the corner of her mouth danced with this thought, _Who knew Tink could feel that much? _ But in reality she just watched them both look at anything but each other; absorbed in their own thoughts, every now and then turning red or smiling. When the sun finally rose, she knew that was the best she was going to get, so, she left them there in the tree. _The Tree! Oh dear, I told Queen Clarion I would tell her as soon as the tree bloomed!_

Rosetta Flew as fast as she could, which wasn't very fast as she was running low on Pixie dust. She didn't even contemplate the time as she flew into the Royal chambers, where she found a sleeping Queen. The Queen rose with a start at the sound of Rosetta's entry.

"Oh I am sorry you majesty" whispered Rosetta as she curtsied mid-air before landing. Rosetta always had impeccable manners, she and Iridessa were both known to stop fairies mid-flight and give them etiquette lessons – despite the fairies annoyance.

"What is wrong Rosetta?" The queen asked, stifling a yawn.

Rosetta nodded slightly at the chair to the left of the queen's bed-set. The queen realised what Rosetta was inferring, "Why of course, please sit down little one" Rosetta immediately sat down and tucked her legs below her.

"Thank you, your Highness" She said using that many time practised smile, the one that showed only her left dimple.

"Now, please tell me the cause of your visit" said Queen Clarion gently, even so Rosetta blushed slightly.

"Well, my highness, the tree has bloomed." She watched as Ree's eyes widened.

"Already?" but it escaped little more than a gasp; she was replied with a short nod.

"They can't have…but, they must have…did they?"

"Well your highness, in a matter of words they did…" Rosetta was gesturing, trying to figure out how to explain what had happened. "I hid when Tinkerbell came to the tree, it hadn't bloomed yet then, she started talking, begging…" Rosetta's face lit up in delight, she was savouring every word of this, "then I heard her confess to the plant, CONFESS!" Rosetta was jumping on her seat, but, quickly corrected herself. "She told the plant that she thinks she is _in love _with Terence, she was just trying to get the plant to sing to her – and just when she started crying I saw Terence come across her, he hid behind a dandelion (oh, I must remember to do the weeding!) and then…he started singing to her! It was so romantic!" The queen smiled softly at this, romance was only really heard of in Fairy Theatre. "But she figured it out, when she found him she hugged him!"

"Rosetta, as sweet as that is" _And it really was! _"I don't think that is enough to make the tree bloom; I believe it takes a kiss?"

"Please, just let me finish my queen" Rosetta blushed again, she hated to be interrupted mid story. "They were hugging and talking – but then..." She paused for suspense, "…a gust of wind threw them apart, only to be reunited at the base of the plant – where they kissed." She whispered the last word, a look of glee upon her face. She wanted to stop there, but, she just couldn't. "then the tree bloomed, I tried to stay hidden, but my glow gave me away – then we were talking and I brought up the kiss," the Queen noticed a small piece of fury erupt in Rosetta, the only time that fury comes along is when she see's someone breaking a rule of etiquette "and they said it was just the wind!" _Like the wind would just blow their heads together, come on! The wind can't do that! _

"Either way, the tree has bloomed!" the queen was out of bed, her rejoice was obvious, "We must notify everyone, the tradition must start!"

"Excuse me, but haven't Tink and Terence come together already?"

"Yes but the tradition must still be played through, otherwise…"

"Yes? Otherwise what?"

"We mustn't think of that!" The queen was clapping her hands, signalling the end of the conversation.

"Oh and Rosetta, you must not repeat any of which you have told me, do you understand?"

The Queen was asking her not to tell _the most romantic thing she had ever witnessed! _ Rosetta gulped, "Of course, my queen"

For most fairies the Queen would simply say good bye, but not Rosetta. With a grand gesture she announced "You may leave" she said it with a smile, and received a warm one back (along with a curtsey).

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's Note**

**Not finished yet… **

**Please Review!**

**Thank you for reading so far!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Keeping a Secret**

The fairies all rejoiced at the news of the tree's sudden growth, but many questioned why – this made Rosetta turn abruptly in the other direction, she always was furious whilst this was going on, either because of her having to be rude or the fact she couldn't share the tale of love she had witnessed. Rosetta kept her word, she didn't tell a soul of what had happened between two certain faries.

Rosetta, if she hadn't been a garden talent (many where sure), she would be a story-telling talent – Rosetta unlike many other fairies seemed to pick up certain quirks that would most commonly be linked to a story-telling fairy. Rosetta savoured stories, sang quite well and (possibly most importantly) liked to record what had happened to her during the day in a book. Rosetta's book was very like a diary, she tried to write in it every day, making sure every detail was correct – but unlike a diary she showed it to many people- however Rosetta liked to write down her secrets in a different book. This book was very small, only the size of your finger nail, and was made out of lily petals (not leaves) giving her book a dazzling appearance and beautiful aroma. And in this book she wrote down the tale of Terence and Tink.

She lavished thoughts and details into the pages of her lily book, largely over romanticising many features – probably adding a few 'longing gazes' and 'meaningful sighs' as was her nature. She took care to illustrate each page with dainty hearts and sketches of Tink and Terence, making it a small work of art. _I hope I will be able to show this one day,_ she thought dreamily as Viola came to the door holding a small scroll.

"Queen Clarion has requested that you read this scroll in the privacy of the lagoon." Said Viola in her usual indifferent tone, holding the scroll out.

Rosetta's nose wrinkled, _The Lagoon? Oh the Mud! I hate the Mud! _ But she was too polite to complain outwardly as she reached for the scroll, and or the first time noticed the seal on it. The Queen only used a seal on letters of the utmost importance and secrecy – normally she left it open, most letters were simple summons or questionings (nothing to be secretive about).

"Of course, I will go there straight away" Rosetta replied with a smile as she curiously examined the seal.

Rosetta shut the door behind her and left for the lagoon without a backwards glance, she was too preoccupied with the private scroll to think about anything else – this is probably why she didn't pack away what she had just been using. Her table stayed covered in small pots of paints, brushes, pencils and a book, a small book containing white pages now covered in careful illustrations – open upon a page showing a small kiss passing between two blonde fairies, surrounded by the words previously written.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Rosetta, you here?" Called a small animal fairy with a long braid swishing behind her. "Its Fawn, Can I come in?"

Fawn didn't wait for an answer, as usual, she just entered the room. Fawn was used to just entering her friend's houses, with or without them being there to welcome her – normally she just waited until they came back, helping herself to whatever treats she could find in their cupboards (more than once, someone had entered their house to Find Fawn a sleep, covered in crumbs and clutching the remains of a pumpernickel muffin.) And this is why when she saw Rosetta wasn't home, she quickly proceeded to her little 'kitchen' in hope of something sweet. But as she was about to open the little jar containing cookies her eye caught something even sweeter – a small book on the table showing her two of her best friends, Tinkerbell and Terence, kissing.

"What's this then?" Fawn said diving for the book, which she picked up as gracefully as she could manage (she was always attempting to be graceful when she was in Rose's home, it just seemed so perfect it kind of rubbed off on her). She just stared at the picture, _I didn't know Rosetta could draw this well! _She turned and twisted the image, she was too used to the idea of Terence and Tink falling for each other for the subjects to be suspicious, everyone thought they were meant for each other. Gradually Fawn proceeded to find the start of Rosetta's hand writing, and she read.

Fawn isn't the fastest reader, especially when it came to this curlicue font, but she read and re-read the story twice before Rosetta finally came back from the lagoon. She found Fawn sat cross legged on her table, she was just about to complain about her manners when her eyes caught on to what Fawn was holding. Fawn broke her stare from the pages in time to see Rosetta's paled face glaring at her.

"Hiya Rosetta, where have you been?" Fawn asked with a sheepish smile, this was not common for fawn as she was a 'what can you do about it?' sort of person.

"I have been…to the lagoon." Rosetta replied carefully, not wanting to give anything important away.

Fawn lifted up the small book "I didn't know you were this good at drawing, Rosetta! Don't worry, your secrets safe." She said with a wink, this made Rosetta relax – Fawn wasn't going to tell anyone about what she had just read, Fawn was trustworthy.

"Thank you, Do you want a cookie?" Rosetta said, she had noticed the abandoned jar.

"Of course, I am starving" she replied gleefully.

"You are always Hungry, Fawn!" and with this they both started giggling. A silent promise not to mention the secret they know both shared. They carried on in their usual matter, Fawn gently driving Rosetta around the bend with her manners and Rosetta trying to give her an etiquette lesson (and failing).

Until fawn stopped mid-sentence and asked, "Hey Rose, why where you at the lagoon?" and Rosetta froze.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's Note**

**Sorry this has taken so long!**

**Hope you are eagerly awaiting the next chapter!**

**Please Review, Follow and Favourite (If you wish to!)**

**Thank you**

**Fairy-nuff**


	8. Chapter 8

**Earlier at the lagoon**

Once Rosetta shut her door, clasping the scroll, she had her eyes set on the mission in front of her. She flew as fast as she could whilst retaining her dainty posture (she came close to Vidia's slowest top speed – a mean feet for a normal fairy's wings). She reached the lagoon, but before she could settle down, Rosetta felt compelled to circle the surrounding area – making sure she was completely alone to read the scroll.

After her third patrol Rosetta finally (and gracefully) floated down onto a lily pad, and opened her scroll. Rosetta isn't one to skim a letter, note, or story – she liked to revel in each word, practise saying her favourites out loud (even sometimes testing out different accents when she was alone), but, today she kept her lips clamped together.

The scroll was written in the Queens own hand; this embossed the secrecy of the contents even further into Rosetta as she read…

_Dear Rosetta,_

_You have been invaluable in the happenings of the Amore-Fare seed, and therefore I believe you are trustworthy enough to know the full story of the seed._

_Amore-Fare seeds arrive within the pixie-dust tree, appearing first as a ball of light rising from the pool, and gradually forming the small heart-shaped seed._

_They arrive on the moment of "Love at first sight" for a fairy or Sparrow-man, whether or not the other is in love with them also. During my reign there have been a total of five seeds – all are carefully placed within a small beacon. This beacon will show us the couple who bring the seed to life._

_The seeds are then labelled with the pair and placed in a cabinet within my chambers; this cabinet is charmed by old and powerful magic that doesn't allow the seeds to grow. If a seed grows, but the love that brought it has died or remains unrequited, then a great misfortune will befall Pixie-Hollow._

_Our seed was brought to me on the evening of Tinkerbell's Arrival. If you remember, Terence was the chosen Dust keeper who brought and poured Pixie-dust upon Tinkerbell, bringing her to life. And if you, unlike many others, happened to glance at Terence during the ceremony you would see he was confused and nervous – but never taking his eyes off her._

_When the seed was placed within the beacon, in contrast to the other four seeds, a small pink light bloomed from the beacon. This light filled the room, accompanied by the sound of laughter – a child's first laugh, or rather two children's first laughs, both harmonising together. When the light faded along with the laughter, Terence and Tinkerbell's faces appeared from the beacon._

_This Difference should have been enough for me to plant the seed, but, I care too much about my subjects to just act out brashly. Therefore the seed resided in the cabinet until I trusted my decision to be right. I decided to finally bring the seed forward when Terence broke the rules and risked his life to help Tinkerbell during our last Autumn Revelry – When I realised that their relationship was very one sided. I decided that I needed to gather more evidence of Tinkerbell's emotions, which is what brought me to only present the seed now._

_I became sure of her emotions when I stumbled across her retelling her great adventure too you and her friends. You must remember her change of attitude when she described the heroics of Terence in their battle against the Rats aboard the sunken ship. It reminded me strongly of his reaction upon Tinkerbell's arrival._

_I must thank you for keeping the meeting of Tinkerbell and Terence a secret, but must avail upon you to keep this discreet also._

_Yours Truly, Queen Clarion._

Rosetta felt privileged to have been confided in by the Queen, but, this was over shadowed by the grief of feeling the burden on her shoulders grow instead of lessen. She was contemplating this when Silvermist appeared behind her.

"What's that you have got there?" Rosetta jumped at the sound of Silvermist's soothing voice, this caused her to fall from the Lily pad and land half in the water and half in Sil's grasp.

"Are you okay dewdrop?" gasped Silvermist, pulling Rosetta back onto the broad leaf, checking her wings (which luckily managed to stay dry, unlike Rosetta's new shoes).

"I am fine sugar." Rosetta replied in a somewhat annoyed voice, when she noticed her scroll dancing in the current. "Oh no! My scroll!"

"Hush it will be fine…" Silvermist said gently patting her head, and crushing Rosetta's curls, as she rised from the lily pad and started to change the currents of the lagoon to retrieve the parchment. In a matter of moments Rosetta was able to grasp the scroll, but the water had made all the ink run. _At least I won't have to hide the paper! _

"Thank you, Sweet pea." Rosetta said with a smile, hiding the soggy mess of the scroll behind her back so as to spare Sil's emotions.

"No problem!" Sil replied brightly. "Did you hear the newest Amore-Fare news?"

_What news, I haven't said anything to anyone else, have I? _Rosetta started panicking, but managed to squeak out a reply, "No".

"It is almost one hundred per cent certain that it is Tink and Dust boy!" Silvermist gushed, Rosetta went rigid. "Both of them keep turning red at the sigh or mention of each other." Silvermist's eyes went all dreamy, Rosetta knew she would stay like this in her own little world for anywhere between five minutes and an hour – Sil was notorious for daydreaming and other thinking herself into a trance. So Rosetta took this as a chance to slip away and return home…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's note**

**Sorry this one has taken so long to put up!**

**Please Review etc**

**Please ask me any questions you want for me to put on my profile (it is looking a bit bare!)**

**Thank you! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A Tradition to complete**

Exactly one day after the queen sent Rosetta the truth, she set about following the tradition through. Once again Viola set about the task of gathering every pixie together, but instead of meeting at the Pixie-dust tree they were to be gathered around another tree – the Amore-Fare tree. The Sun was just setting as the Queen made her entrance, illuminating the pink leaves of the magical tree. The Queen did not need to gather the attention of the faries, for they were all eager to proceed with the tradition, even Vidia was curious about what was to come.

"My Faries and Sparrow-men, welcome to Spring-time square." If anyone had been secretly whispering they definitely stopped now, listening intently to each and every of the queens words. "You have been gathered here at the base of our Amore-Fare tree, for the traditional task of writing your name upon one of the many different leaves of this beautiful tree. Please choose your leaf carefully, no two are the same and each one belongs to someone differently, follow your heart and only grace your name upon a leaf if you are truly sure it is yours to do so. Thank you." And with that the queen raised her arm creating a shower of pixie-dust over the Amore-Fare tree, this reflected the setting sun and gave the appearance of fire upon the leaves. With one glance around her subjects she spotted two special fairies sat next to each other, slightly blushing – and then she disappeared too her cambers, leaving a crowd of pixies deep in thought.

After the Queen left, everyone froze – no one wanted to make the first advance towards the tree. But eventually Vidia, out of boredom and annoyance, flew over to a pile of quills and drew out a dark purple feather before streaming through the air and into the tree. Once under the canopies, Vidia closed her eyes and flew in the direction she thought she should, doing this you might have suspected her to fly into branches and crash – but, truly she flew with as much precision as always, gliding past any obstacles until she found herself stopping. When she opened her eyes, she found herself face to face with a thin, curling leaf, the leaf was darker than the others (and reminded Vidia more of a purple then a pink) and strongly resembled a feather. Without a second thought Vidia scratched her name into the leaf, her letters sharp and uneven, and with that she flew out of the tree and made a big show of putting her quill behind her ear before speeding off towards her Sour Plum tree.

As if spurred by Vidia's show, many pixies rose and chose a quill before proceeding towards the tree. Tinkerbell and Terence sat and watched as their friends flew in and out of the branches, but, neither of them moved – they just didn't feel it was necessary yet. They didn't look at each other, or speak, they just let their eyes follow faries and sparrow-men enter the tree.

Fawn tumbled into the tree and down a branch, giggling as she went, until she ended up with her legs and arms sprawled across the wide trunk of the Amore-Fare – when this happened she full on laughed, not caring who she distracted from searching for the perfect leaf. She was in danger of rolling out of the tree when she saw a wide, round leaf with raggedy edges growing out of a nearby twig. The leaf in Fawn's eyes was perfect, especially as it happened to be placed next to a small nest of bluebird eggs. And so Fawn wrote her name haphazardly across the leaf, accompanied by a small doodle of the nest.

Rosetta had been a bit distracted watching Tinkerbell and Terence that she had barely noticed how much the crowd had dwindled. Now there were only enough faries to inhabit Tinker's Nook left in Spring-time square. On seeing Silvermist rise from the very top of the pink tree, Rosetta rose up towards the small remaining collection of quills and removed a dainty pink one that seemed to have been coated in pixie-dust until it shone. On examining the Quill carefully and finding it too fit perfectly within her hand, Rosetta carefully flew into the Tree, unlike many of the pixies, she didn't have to search for the perfect leaf. Since she had been placed in charge of the Amore-Fare, Rosetta gracefully rounded the trunk until she came to the place she had been sat at when she had been found by Tinkerbell. She once again knelt upon the branch and gently stroked a small, perfectly round, pink leaf – this leaf had a swirling patter dancing upon its middle. Rosetta traced the pattern with her finger before carefully printing her name on the very edge of the leaf (for she didn't want to disrupt the beautiful curlicue design). But instead of leaving straight away, Rosetta hid and waited.

Tinkerbell took a deep breath before leaving Terence's side, she tiptoed over to the handful of quills, constantly glancing over her shoulder at Terence who seemed to be rubbing the back of his neck with one hand and gesturing to himself with the other. Tinkerbell selected the green quill, made out of a simple leaf, and sneaked one last glance before flying into the tree. And just before she was out of sight, Terence finally looked up and gave a small smile.

Tinkerbell, although she had been in the tree before, had been too lost in thought and confused to create the connection that was shared between Rosetta and the plant. Tinkerbell flew in circles, glancing at the names here and there; _Fawn, Bobble, Fairy Mary, Clank, Silvermist, Iridessa… _on the list went. Tinkerbell could see no clean leaves, and was biting her lip in agitation – when she spotted a broad leaf, that shared its shape with a maple, and in relief she scribbled her name upon it. The quickly headed back towards the square, to find it empty.

Terence had risen cautiously before following Tink's footsteps. He chosen a plain quill, made from a single chestnut stick. When he entered the Tree, he took one glance around and headed for the only free leaf he saw. This leaf was a soft oval shape, and using his quill, Terence sketched his name out upon it. Before rising out of the branches and going in search of Tinkerbell.

Rosetta had spied on both of them, and had been surprised by the fact they had both placed their names so close together. Before checking the coast was clear Rosetta gently flew over to their names, to find them both on either side of the sole flower on the grand tree. This flower reminded her of a garden daisy. She flew once round the tree before returning home for the night. No one was left in the square when the last light of day burst through the entwined branches of the tree.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's note**

**I have a surprise twist coming! (well I think it's a surprise!)**

**Please Review and Follow etc!**

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**Fairy-nuff!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A strange Arrival**

As that rich light descended over the tree, it quite beautifully lit up that little daisy. The petals curved and reflected the light, making it seem truly magical. And when the final ray of light disappeared behind the meadows, the daisy still lit up the branches – sending shadows dashing everywhere. The glow was reminiscent of fairies wings.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

On the mainland a small child, a baby, watched as her older brother pulled faces at the side of her crib. She then burst into silent laughter – no noise escaped her lips but she turned and twisted, it was like someone had put her on mute. This baby's first laugh had been stolen by the night sky. And though to any human it did not exist, the joy of her first laugh started its journey to the second star on the right.

The laugh travelled through the night, curling back on its self in joy – for the stars had been whispering their secret plan to it. This wisp of true joy listened to the winking stars, keen to help in their plan to create some excitement. And just before dawn, when the night sky still rested above Pixie-Hollow, the little laugh found Spring-time square. The silent laugh, made a sound at long last. As it floated down into the pink littered branches of the Amore-Fare tree, the laugh gurgled – creating a sound of two laughs, both harmonizing together. This spurred the laugh to fulfil the stars plan and carefully it surrounded the daisy growing on the nearest branch, filling the tree with a soft pink glow, before dancing its way into the Pixie-Dust tree.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Vidia saw the daisy floating through the air, dancing on the laughter's back, and she soon started to bend the air around the small flower – luring it towards the soon gathering crowd. She, as usual, landed the daisy head down perfectly in the middle of the stage. Terence snook a glance at Tinkerbell's excited face before proceeding forward and pouring a cup of Pixie-dust over the flower. This too all the pixies present was simply another Arrival day.

And just like any other arrival ceremony, a light filled the space and a fairy unfurled before them. A small fairy lifted her head and looked around at each and every face turned towards her. As she turned her long, dark, curly hair swept across the floor – _There isn't a comb in the world that could tame that mess, _Rosetta thought when she glanced at the new arrival. As the fairy looked into the eyes of the crowd, they stared back. They all thought _what beautiful eyes! _For she had huge wide eyes that seemed to absorb everything around her, they were framed by thick eyelashes which she slowly blinked together before looking at another face. _What a lovely blue, What a charming Green, What a tender brown, What a strange purple…_ on and on the list of colours her eyes appeared to be, every single pixie saw a different colour – it was peculiar, but, no one noticed and if they did they dismissed it as a trick of the light.

The fairy slowly rose from the ground, the hem of her arrival dress falling in a slanted line. Her wings hung limply down her back, catching the light every now and then. Normally the arrival would have said a small "hello?" but her rosy lips stayed clamped together, twitching into a small smile as she saw two certain blonde pixies sat next to each other.

Before anyone could try to pry a word passed her mouth, the Queen arrived; "Born of laughter, clothed in cheer, happiness has brought you hear!" she announced with a grand flourish, "Now let's see about those wings!" she said tenderly as she straightened out the limp wings of the arrival. With the pixie-dust now spread across them, the wings stood up on their own – giving off a soft pink glow. The crowd gasped at this, coloured glows were very rare, only one came along every other century – to have a glow other than golden meant you were special, they rarely had a normal talent at all (the last one to have a coloured glow had turned out to have been a sparrow-man who was extremely talented as a shoemaker!). The fairy gently rose in the air, her smile spread across her face even further; yet she still didn't speak – in thanks she performed a dainty curtsy worthy of Rosetta.

With a wave of her hand the queen summoned a circle of toadstools, and each talent presented an enchanted token upon them. The fairy turned her head to the Queen inquisitively before her smile returned and she skipped into the circle. The fairy approached each and every token, dancing between them, simply poking them in turn and not even waiting to see the outcome of each before twirling to the next. The crowd glanced at her worriedly, most were disappointed when they failed to find their talent, but this small fairy simply continued her round before leaping into the middle of the circle. She landed gracefully, and then twirled three times before sinking into a deep curtsy towards the Queen. The Queen unsure approached this strange fairy, who lifted her head, pushed back her tangle of hair and looked at the queen – she kept eye contact and blinked once, then twice. As she blinked once, her eyes changed from the gold the queen had seen, into a deep, caring and thoughtful blue; as she blinked again, they changed into a slightly paler blue that was full of curiosity, excitement and a small fury. The queen was taken aback, she knew those eyes, she had seen them glance at each other, she had seen them rise out of the beacon – those eyes belonged to Terence and Tinkerbell.

The Queen noticed things about the fairy she hadn't before, the pink glow she was radiating was the same shade as the glow that had filled the room on the night of Tinkerbell's arrival, The fairy's long hair was the same colour as the bark upon the Amore-Fare tree, and her wings had an intricate curlicue pattern that formed small hearts when they caught the light from the rising sun. The Queen cleared her mind, looked at the fairy once more, then turned to the crowd.

"Faries and Sparrow-men of Pixie-Hollow; please welcome our new arrival, Juliet."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Author's Note**

**I know the new arrival thing is overdone, but, please forgive me? I have tried to make her as original as possible, so what do you think?**

**Please Review etc etc (this is also a bit overdone, but it is always nice to hear!)**

**Thank you for staying with my so far!**

**Fairy-nuff **


End file.
